You Cant Steal Everything
by meloni-the-chibi-ninja
Summary: A bakura story,based in ancient egypt and other things..
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of foot steps echoed threw the streets."Find her NOW!"Gaurds yelled as a girl about 5"4',waist length dark brown hair blinded into the dark Ruby red eyes scanned the following ran threw the streets,her cloak clung to small flew around a series of corrners and walked to a door and slipped it open,entering it silently as the wind blew bits of sand into the ran to the front of the room,her tan skin burned from the midday runs."Aiji!!"A girl screamed in a hushed voice as she darrted from her hideing spot in the shadow."tsukimi...."The ruby eye'd girl said as the green eye'd girl attacked the small figure that blockedher from being hugged."rittou!"Tsukimi whined as the brown eye'd boy frowned at was around 5'9" and had short shaggy brown hair with dark chocolet brown had a well built tanned skin matched Aiji's exsept for a tad bit about 5'6" and hadmid-back length sandy blond bright green eyes shone a dissaproveing look at her older was only nineteen years old and was thin as body was well muceled and her legs were thin and made for was an owner of one of the many theif hideout's as well as an inn for those with no money,at the time at cousin rittou was a helper of the inn,so that when people got drunk he could easly shove them out or into an room that they already reside was a well known theif,for robbing mostly the high class goal for now is to enter the palace,but with no help she couldn't even reach the was around twentythree,she was married to a man named yokan,who was also an had sandy blond hair with a lighter tone then Aiji's,He had bright blue eyes and always made aiji, who was outcasted by her own family before thier death,feel like she had a was around twentyfive years old and was not as well known as aiji was around six feet tall and made aiji feel short by placeing a hand on her head while leaning on her like a was around twentysix and was a low rank theif on his free also liked hitting on girls alot,which aiji and tsukimi both resent about sighed at the soon to be held up her hand to silence tsukimi who was about to respond with a nasty looked at the ruby eye'd girl with an unhappy look."I need food, water,a room,supplies,and Food for my horse,kuro."She said listing all her needs in a quickened blond looked at her astonished."Why so mutch!?"She asked with a girl shook her headat that responce."You know very well why.."Aiji said as she sat at one of the bar's stools."Aiji...you shouldn't aim your goals so high,I mean,If you get caught who can save you but the one person who is able to get in himself?"Tsukimi said casting a nerves glance at the halls that lead to the bedroom followed her glance to an door with it cracked open an light spilled out of it makeing it the only light in the room exsept for the littel moonlight from the cracked open door."He...is in this inn...?"Aiji asked watching for movements comeing from the room."Yes....but please do not,and I repeat,Do not talk to to day he seemed to be angry beyond what most ...he killed one of the old residents that has been staying for the last few days..."She whispered as Aiji watched with a interested look as the candle light went out."It happened so fast I haddent even seen what had happen..."Rittou muttered as the door closed game a devilish smirk and looked at the other two."Looks like an advrage challenge if you ask me..."She stated as she turned away."Oh...for payment..."Aiji said placeing four daimonds on the counter heard Tsukimi sigh softly in...relife?Aiji looked back and saw the blond smileing."You know where your room is."She said beckoning the ruby eye'd girl forward to her quarters."Sweet dreams fire theif."She hummed as Rittou laughed at aiji's old girl smiled and then turned it into a devilish smirk."good night smart one."she said as rittou stiffeled a laugh as aiji dogged a quick punch from the blond and scurried out the room in a matter of she got too her room she laughed silently to herself asshe heard a loud pop sound from the room she left."You should have ran rittou,you should have saw it comeing after you laughed."She muttered to herself,pulling off her travel clothing leaveing her in her under garmets.'I'll shower tommorow morning.'She thought yawning to herself as she fell onto the bed before closed her eyes after slipping into the sheets and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning Aiji woke up at dawn,She crawled out her bed slowly as she rubbed her eyes,Her hair was draped down her back also covering half of her was a nock on the door and Rittou entered without stopped and stared at the sight before stared at Aiji's body for what seemed like hours to her untill she cleared her throat to catch his gaze flew upwards untill in meet her smiled sheepishly and then grinned."Tsukimi told me to come make shure your up."He said proudly that he got more then he exspected."You may leave then."Aiji snapped at turned and fled the room,closeing the door behind grabbed some clothing and entered the bathing chambers next to her looked at the steaming water with a wonderful slipped out of her undergarmets and slipped slowly into the steaming moaned in satisfaction of the steam and heat relaxing all of her tense sighed with a blissful look on her face when she heard an amused laughter behind heard footsteps approch her from turned around covering herself only to gasp as her gaw snaped ruby red eyes faintly meet silver pooled eyes threw the thick could see a faint smirk playing on the mans lips."well good morning..."he said as she took in a gasp of air.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-why are you in here!?" Aiji screamed standing quickly and backing away,grabbing an grinned at the curved figure on the short woman."I just happen too hear some nosies and thought I could see what it was."He muttered not even looking at her let out a loud hiss and wraped herself up."GET OUT!"She screamed on the top of her lungs while throwing the nearest object too her right.

Bakura smirked at the angered girl while ducking momentarly."Now now don't be hasty."He chuckled at the girl with a amused watched as she glared at his relaxed form."you don't wanna ask why I am really here don't you...?"He said makeing the girl stare in confuseion."hmmm.....?"She hummed in tune of his question,He gave his all too popular shivered in his gaze as I drifted over her wet form once more befor conecting fully with her eyes."I came to see the theif that is right behind my status,miss fire-"."flame."she corrected."hmm?"he said his eyes hardening with a small glare,witch she sent right back."flame,you said 's flame."She said again as he frowned at shook his head and turned away."damn girl..."He muttered at her rudeness."what was that."She said,pulling him out of his walked forward then stoped infront of the enterance."so miss _flame _I sha'll hope that I don't have too cross your path again but next time you insult me I sha'll kill you."He said in a dead sent silent shivers up her spine as she watch his red cloak slip around the slipped back into the water,unshure on what too think,what to belive,what too understand."what just happened....?"she asked herself as she heard running threw the halls too where she is."Enter This Room I Will Kill You!"She screamed as someone skidded to a stop infront of the heard someone gulp loudly as she heard a shaky voice from beyond the door."S-sorry!"She heard from behind the walls."Oh sorry Hana! I thought it was another one of dumb men."Aiji said shocked she scared her half had bright blond hair and red was shy and scared of alot of things,She relied on Aiji most of her mother,Aiji's step-mother,Was a buttiful women that cared for all of Aiji's sibblings untill her and Aiji's fathers brother akia was the youngest of the was sixteen and a lower theif trained akia,who was is 5'5" and akia is 4'9".Akia was a bright young boy with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes wich he got from Aiji's mother along with the was born three months befor the murders of her entire theif were a travel group that didn't stick too one day a traveler had spotted us and told the palace gaurds and they had came to destroy the place,leaveing no survivors exsept for five children had been playing in the nile about one mile the time they had returned hoime it was in was quiet as both girls waited for the other to washed herself as she waited for the sound of movement or hana's stepped out of thewater and slipped the silky dress she stole yesterday befor the talking of the theif."I'm dressed now you can cmoe out..."Aiji said as hana shuffeled into the room,she was stareing at her feet and mummbled a soft sorry."Is there anything you need hana-san?"Aiji asked smileing at the shy blond."I just came to say welcome back..."She said softly."thankyou.."Aiji said smileing softly as she hugged the shuffeled away from the women and looked up with sad shook her head laughing silently too the child."Why so serious?"She asked with a light blond sighed in depression and turned and walked looked at her and then slowly frowned.'It hurts to smile when its all fake.'She thought to herself in a hum as she remmembered the small poem as she hummed it out into a small song.

_"_To turn my back from where I hide.

_To show my pain on the outside._

_Hideing it from the ones I loved._

_As pain held my breath._

_As darkness closed my eyes._

_chains bound my torn and cut up arms._

_being blamed for A tainted truth._

_Leaveing a cold hand on the childs sholder._

_hidden behind a shallow mask._

_That threatens to break and loose its hold._

_On the pain the child never let go."_

As Aiji finished the final line she heard clapping from stood infront of the door with a sorrowed face."It's time for breakfest...aiji..."He said then watched as the women befor him tried to colect herself and pulled on her cheerful mask."one day she'll see threw it."He said makeing the flame theif look up with a small smile that turned into a twisted smirk that imitated the theif king's."Then may she see it at mylast breath."She opened his mouth but was cut off by a high pitch screached that made both thiefs in the room's eye's wide'n in total horror."Ayame..."They whispered as thealmost youngestsisters screams turned into a blood of them sprinted out the hall and ran to the they got there Aiji fell to her knee's.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiji's lip trembled at the sight of her younger sister standing six feet away her sisters blood stretched to her in desperation."Ayame..nono..ayame..ayame..Ayame!!!"she screamed out desperatly as she saw the blood drenched body lying across one of the bar's stood near by with the silver haird theif infront of her with a knife to her husband Yokan stood alittel ways with a knife in his layed on the ground his hair infront of his eyes."Aiji...oh aiji....ayame..."she said in between theif was smirking threw it all,His smirk made Aiji's anger spark in rapid paces as she saw blood all over his cloths."You....you.."She choked out as the man laughed."you what?"He asked tauntingly as the girl rose to her feet."You Bastered!"She screamed rushing forward as fast as her legs carried her,She pulled out a hidden knife and lunged at his only smirked and moved out the way as Aiji turned her body so she didn't stab Tsukimi wemon layed on the ground as the theif ,who had been standing there did not only watched with emotionless eyes as Aiji screamed for his looked down at the looked up in pure shock and betrayal."Well its nice to know one person in here respects my tital."He said turning sharply and walking to the stood slowly and cursed under her only smirked at her as she screamed at him again."Why,What did they do!?"She screamed loudly she thinks even the pharaoh might have heard stared then looked swiftly at the door."are you trying to get us killed...?"he asked fell from her eyes slowly."You exspect me to be calm after this!?"She said in a harsh voice,it wasent yelling but good smirked at her and turned to the door."She souldn't have got onto me..."he said walking body stood frozen for what seemed like of her friends tried to get her toom move but silent tears ran down her she could hear was her heart didn't even look back at her dead sister as they removed the mind crumbled as her body showed no sign's of horror,saddness,or anything shone in her mind broke more and more untill her body game one harsh violent shake and it fell too the floor in a screamed for rittou and he carried her to her room,where she silently cursed herself and her tourchered eyes slowly drooped in turned her head and she slept she knew what she would she would let out a small cry so that anyone near by might after five minutes her mind gave out,she fell into a deep woke up too screaming and loud thuds echoing threw the shot up and jumped out the over her own too red rubvy eyes were blood shot and her legs were shaky but she still ran too the slipped threw the final door way too the main was dark,she couldn't see even her own 's hands flung around trying to find something to lead her she didn't exspext was to find something cold with warm liquid on it."wh-what the?"she muttered as she looked for any sorce of felt a candle on the woody felt around for anything to light it heard shuffeling feet close by."this was easier then the last girl.."She heard an icy voice turned in the direction of knew that hated that resented it too hell damned it too its now it was back,Around so feet,Was the one man she never wanted too see."you.."she hissed in the heard a sharp intake of air."so your awake too..."she heard him mutter as the sound of shuffeling feet grew saw the light of the moon seep threw the door as it saw dry and freash."no...not again...no.."she muttered as her eyes traced the outlines of the only ties to the world of the only .She looked fearful ruby eyes meet the silver coin eyes held stumbled as she moved forward,not breaking the eyes had something,she didn't know if it was hummor or she stumbled untill she was infront of him."why...."she said as he now leaned aginst the door's edges."why what?...them?"He said casting a glance over the girls head too what once were her friends."they attacked me because of your sisters death."he said looking back at the short shook her head."I have no where to go now."she said in a hushed eyes seemed distant,looking at the near futur of harder sighed and shook his head."Theres other places."He said walking past her to his now free grabbed his arm and glared."Other places that already want my damned head."She stared in comfusion."why...?"He asked skepticly."Befor I was a theif I kinda hunted them..."She muttered with a glance too the right and the froze and looked at the ground."I had my reasons..and reasons I'm shamed to say about..."She muttered."So this IS the only place you can stay..."He laughed lowly and continued mad as Aiji was at him,and as mutch as she hated the followed him and then took a sharp turn too slide infront of him."You took my only home,I have nowhere left to go."She said in a cold tone as she stood straight as she looked down at her with a grin."And I care?"He asked with a chuckel."Maybe not now but I am still not afraid of those damned gaurds I'd gladly try too drag you up front even if it costs me my own neck."She said hissing her words out as his eyes focused in sharply."You wouldn't,and even if you tried,you can't."He said pushing by watched his door close."You wanna risk that...?"She asked he voice echoing threw the silent door stopped by just a heard him mutter something and his door opened."You shouldn't get on my nerves too mutch or you'll end up like them."He said refering too the bodies scattered in the main room."Then may I die trying."She said groned slightly."Fine but you better be up an hour befor dawn."He said walking away from the her to wait in the main room,where she began to clean up her friends and bury them befor dawn."I'm so sorry....tsukimi...please forgive me..."She said turning away from the room where she placed them in a row and covered them with table reached her room and packed everything up and sat on the edge of the silky sheets.'My last time here...'She thought as she started too play with her looked around and too the small window.'four hours of freedom...four hours too chaose....four hours is all I all I need...'She said turning her gaze too the picture that was carved in a smooth the stone there were four children."tsukimi...rittou...yuugao....oneesan."She whispered too stone below it was a small bit all lined up next too one another smiled threw the stone too the sadden women."hana..akai...yume...suteki...me...oneesan."She muttered too herself smileing at all her sibblings lined was the oldest but she never thought mutch about her sence she died later on with her mother and 's oldersister died with was normaly with ayame but not this time,he was omewhere eles."I hope akai is okay..."She said stareing at the floor,waiting for her final hour of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiji looked at the ceiling as she saw a small shade of red taint the ceiling.'Its time to go...'She thought as she pulled herself off the didn't sleep for the last few hours,oonly because she was afraid she'd sleep pulled her bag off the floor hugging it close to her chest as she stepped into the slowly walked to the main room where she was greeted by a chilled voice that slurred from littel looked up calmly,her ruby eyes meeting silver ones."Lets head out."He said yawning shortly walked out,pulling his red hood over his women walked behind him,by two feet apart,she slipped her hood over her eyes as she walked slipped threw buildings untill the reached the edge of turned too her with a popular smirk."You can go back you know."He said,his voice stabing at her looked up,her eyes glazed and hollow."just get moveing..."She said,her voice was sharp and cold,most would shrink in fear,but the theif only turned and walked too a stable near took one horse and reached for whistled loudly makeing him jump."Shhhhh!"he hissed at only smirked at him as a black horse speed threw the sandy streets."I have too call my hore,no?"She hummed and jumped on its back."good morning kuro.."She hummed,petting the horse lightly on the silver haired theif could only gape at how careless the women was cleared his throat and hopped on his and he rose off in the southeast ruby eyed theif not far of sand rose threw the but sand dunes and scorching sun on their horses grew weiry in the never ending ruby eyed women licked her parched throat ached in watersac was dryer then her looked at the silver haired theif hatefully as he chugged down huge gulps of poured on the girls face as her eyelids closed looked back at aiji and saw her leaning to one side slowed down and his horse went the the left of tapped the girls sholder gently and pulled out the water."You should have came prepared dammit..."He cursed under his breath as he slide the water into her body jolted and her eyes opened gave a gagged cough and choked down the laughed at her and speed up again,leaveing the flabergasted girl glared at him and raced after him with all her gave a low whine and slowed eventually whined along with it."They need water..."Aiji said rubbing her horses neck gave a low whine once looked at his bronze horse and side."there should be an oasis up ahead..."He muttered as he yelped as his horse lunged forward,almost nocking him ruby girl laughed at him but soon yelped as her's also sprang forward."Ekkk Kuro Slow Down I'm Falling Off!!!"She screamed as the horse speed kuro passed bakura as he desperatly tried to regain control of the thirsty in the distance the oasis slowly came to horses raced to the patch of green as their masters tried to hold slammed down his weight infront of the water sending the women flying into the bakuras horse followed after sending him tumbling into the both came out of the water of them muttered curses as they tried to rise out the they looked at eachother then started of them had their hair scattered in many different angles and their cloths were saggy and horses paid no mind too the two as they gulped down gallons of shrugged her sholders and jmped back into the icy wateres,gaining a odd look from her soon realized what she was doing and backed away as she tossed water at all of let out a train of giggels as both horses whined and turned silver theif yelped as the water hit his head and turned and glared harshly at the now grinning flame theif."well don't you look all happy over there."She hummed with a sly smile playing at her lunged into the water,droping his cloak along the girl yelped and swam over to the edge,crawling helplessly onto the wet yelped as she felt a hand grab at her slide back into the water and flailed around,too break away from the grinning twisted her body too face her captor."Le'go!"She said pushing him tighten his grip around her and laughed."Your not getting away with what you yelped and struggled too free only smirked and pulled her almost out the eyes widened as she realized what he was going to screamed as she flew upwards over his she got above the surface she glared at she stopped and swam away.'what am I doing!? I'm sopose to hate him,why am I playing around!?"She scoled herself as the silver hairded theif stared in shrugged and sat on the edge of the pool of the other side the ruby eyed girl pulled herself out,Then rinsed the water out of her cloths,still scoleing herself about being nice to her friends and sisters an hour of arguing with herself she grabbed bits of fruit from tree's and bushes and munched on them stayed with the silver haired theif's horse as bakura camped next to kept a ten feet layed on a small amount of cloth she had shivered from the icy winds that picked up when the night fell apone the sandy body shook harshly as her teeth ached from hitting eachother pulled her damp cloths closer too her as she pulled dry sheet closer too closed her eyes tightly,curseing under her breath every now and the other side of camp kuro whined lightly at his masteres uncomfertable silver haired theif looked at the horse then the girl."Alittel cold over there?"He asked as he took his wet cloths and placed them out flat too dry."You didn't come prepared at all did you?"He said again makeing the ruby girl growl in anger."S-s-s-s-s-s..."She tried to speak threw her chattering heard the thief laugh at cursed loudly and sat casted a hash glance at got up and walked over the her."I should let you freeze."He said watching her lips tremble from the took a seat next too her on her thin horses came over and stayed near silver haired boy got up once more and grabbed wook from the flimsy layed them in a small pile and began to atempt to light watched as sparks flowed from the rocks he found and were rubbing together."T-t-t-that w-won't l-l-light."She said stuttering looked at her with an odd look."What would you know miss....flame....."He said slowing down on the last game a small grin and snapped her rose from the dry wood in an instant,leaveing the silver haired theif too jump back in tripped and fell,landing right next too the shivering stared wide eye'd at the flame."How in the hell did you do that!?"He asked looking at the grinning didn't answer him,only cuddled up too the watched her calmly as she shivered sighed and leaned back closeing his watched him drift too sleep as she started to play with the dried her cloths and pulled out a thicker sheet from her crawled up to her spt she was at,next to the sleeping theif and went to bed watching the sky.'My friends are dead..but some how I don't feel as bad as I did when I lost my first family....'She thought as she closed her eyes,drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aiji woke up on whined when Aiji almost slipped off the back of the muttered a small curse befor slideing fully onto the horses heard a chuckel from infront of her and she looked up,her face burnt from the harsh saw a grinning man infront of her,she hated so mutch but kept her lips pushed the back of her feet into the side of the horse makeing it lundge silver haired theif was caught off gaurd momentarly as she speed past double taked befor takeing off in blinding horse desperatly tried too keep up with the black 's hair flew in the crispy cheeks being burned by the sand and held a full blown grin as she looked back at her follower."Hey I thought it was my choice too follow you,but when I speed off you follow me ,mister "King" of theivs."She taunted caught a quick sight of red but it quickly disapered from the theif's face."Well your the one that didn't wanna stay with your dead friends."He hissed back,sore about the comment she lether hair fall infront of her eyes as she slowed down her horse and jumped theif gave her a comfused look as she walked over too his now stoping jumped off and walked up too her."Why did yo-"He started but was soon interupted by a hand slaming across his made a pained look then a angry one."What The Hell Was That For!?"He yelled but then saw her cheeks streeked with flowing was ?No one just stood there looking at her as she began took looked up and hissed loudly."It Was Your Fault They Are Dead Last I Checked."She stated voice stung coldy in his Didn't move,didn't speak He just watched as she walked slowly too her horse and mindlessly tried to get on her turned from her without a single thought and got on words were spoken untill night fell when bakura finaly stoped his horse next too a large looked back at the silent eyes still hidden by the thin made no movement too get off the horse and finaly he couldn't take it no more."Get off the horse and come over here or you'll not get any food."He said body twitched but remained perfectly mummbled too himself as he made himself comfy on the luke warm heard a sound of something shuffeling slowly and then he saw her shadow that was casted by the looked up,his silver eyes meeting ruby sat about a fett away and mummbled something hardly hearable."What? I cant hear you."He said stuffing staleing bread into his mouth."I'm sorry..."She choked on his bread and coughed looked up with a shoked sat there stareing at the groundand her hair was pulled behind her arms were folded in her lap as she sat crossed had slipped off her sandles and she was weaveing her toes threw the looked away quickly."just...shut up.."He said as he didn't care wether she said sorry or not but its the fact she said something at all is what caught him off just fumbled with her hair as the older theif chewed on the bread he thirty minutes of quiet he offered her some bread but she didn't say anything so he ignored the silver haired theif yawned and layed on his back closeing his stood up slowly and climbed the minutes later Aiji began too hum too herself as she laied on the old felt weird that she was even here.'Why am I even here...I could have just stayed back...I should have...But I couldn't...'She thought,watching the moon slowly desend across the pitch black blanket that people call the was scattered across the black blanket,The glitter were called remmembered back when her older sister had left._FLASH BACK."Meloni...why are you going to the palace?"Aiji asked her four years older ,A blond women with bright red eyes and blong short curely hair sat at the edge of the bar best friends Tylor and Kebra sat five feet smiled at her sister."Because the pharaohs an ass and I have too go."She laughed jokingly."What if he finds out your a theif!"Aiji screamed at her silly only laughed as she bent down patting her sisters head."Don't worry...Say,how bout we go watch the stars tonight!"Meloni hummed looked at her as if she was crazy,which made meloni giggle."Hey its okay I promis,now how bout we head out as dusk begins too hit?"She asked her younger huffed but nodded never the grinned the same smile that Aiji and meloni were insepertable,untill had screamed at her sister after hearing about her dare-devil on that night Aiji walked out side too be greated by her silly blond walked slowly behind her sister as they went too the highest point the could was the darkness theif,her friend tylor was the light one,kebra was had maskes and different outfits and has robbed the palace made Aiji worry about the gaurds thinking it was meloni who was the unknown sat back on the ground and grinned at the sky,her curly blond hair swayed in the icy wind as the sun dissapered."Aiji...I'm going to make shure you never get caught if I become a priestess."Meloni hummed while turning too grin at her younger gaped at her like she was crazy."But!"she started untill meloni pointed too the sky."If I fail and die then I will watch over you,I promise."She said as Aiji began too cry smiled and hugged her."Don't ever worry,you'll be safe I promise."She said patting her sisters head as meloni began too talk about the sky's bright sides."The skys like a blck blanket with glitter of silver fell on it,and a huge dimond ball in the middle!"Meloni Said trying too make aiji smile,Its worked."Thank-you...meloni."Aiji said as her sister grinned at her."Your all the more welcome."She hummed as they layed back watching the moon roll across the BACK END._Aiji smiled too herself as she recalled what her silly sister referd too as the moon."A giant dimond ball..."She laughed too herself imagining a rooling dimond on a blanket."What dimond?"She heard a voice below looked down,her eyes meeting silver pooled ones."Silver velvet..."She said refering too his eyes,but leaveing the boy laughed."My older sister meloni isibel,refered the moon as a huge dimond ball rolling over a blanket with a bunch of tiny bits of sparkleing silver..."She said too the thief,whos eyes went wide."Your related too the-"He started but was caught off by a cough comeing from the girl."Yes I am but she only joined them too protect me,and found alittle more the what she exspected."she giggled as the thief looked at her as if she was crazy."Then wha...huh...ehh?"He stuttered laughed at him happily."She is the darkness theif."She said man gaped at her astonished."Her!?!?"He htought and then frowned."Your jokeing arn't you?"he asked steadly."Nope meloni is indeed my sister,a formor theif,the darkness theif,highest ranking i think even over...you?"She said then broke into her sly watched her and finnaly grinned."So your done being emo?"He said girl frowned and jumped landed on her bare feet as she walked infront of him."Yes."She said and sitting in the spot he had been frowned at her testingly."Move.""No""now""no""Now""No""what ever."He argued with the grinning girl as he sat next too her and layed leaned back yawning and watched the stars sparkle in the pitch black."A black blanket huh?"She heard him ask."Yup..."she responded."A big dimond?"He said refering too the moon"Yup."She said again."your sisters crazy..."He laughed softly befor yawning."Yes,but she is still smarter then you."She said and she heard him scoff._SOME WHERE WHERE THE PHARAOH LIVES,YES I DON"T KNOW WHERE THAT IS LEAVE ME THE HELL _ALONE!!!!_"Atem-kun"Meloni hummed skipping threw the palace doors.A boy with tri-color hair and tan skin looked up tiredly at the blond women."Yes?"he asked as she ploped onto his stared at her for a moment and shook his head."Your lucky seto is not here he is always screaming at you about this..."He sighed as she giggled."He'd have to catch me first."She hummed as she played with his blond streek of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes entered the room and groned loudly."Would you leave him alone isibel..."He said as she glared harshly at the man."Last I checked my name was meloni,not isibel."She hissed back at rolled his eyes walking up too the two of them."Your needed in the main room pharaoh."Seto said looking at atem man groned in usion of a giggle sound as he looked at seto annoyed."what now?"He asked motioning meloni too get up so he could what seemed like hours too meloni they had got there,got work done,and finnaly made it back too the bed chambers."for the love of ra I hate this job...."Meloni mummbled as she walked into atems room."You didn't have too be there..."He pointed looked at him with a bored look."I have no were eles I can wonder off too without seto up my ass every five secounds."She muttered,curseing the blue eye'd sat at the edge of his bed as atem fell on it and looked up at the ceiling."So...how do you think your family and friends are doing?"He asked meloni as she stared out the window."Who knows...I haven't seen them in five years..."She said saddly as he looked at her with small simpathy."I offored too let you go see them a couple of times..."He pointed out as the girl laughed at him."Well its never too late but still too eraly."She said shrugging as she looked at the sky and smiled."A black blanket.."She mummbled."And a big dimond..."She heard atem mutter from behind laughed."and it still rolls across the never ending blanket..."she giggled."And its never ending tiny peices of sparkleing silver."They finished at once makeing meloni giggle more."Night night!"She giggled stealing his shook his head sighing."Every damn time.""Yup every damn time..."She agreed with her friend."Night.."She whispered again."Night..."She heard her answer from the sleepy man._


	6. Chapter 6

Aiji woke up the next morning on kuro sat up straigh,yawning slightly,draped over her sholders was the silver theif's red blinked a couple of times as looked at the horse infront of boy was looking back at her with a small grin,he had no shirt on,makeing his mucels show off with sweat glistening on it like looked at his silver pooled eyes and he turned away."We should be reaching another theif hideout in a couple of hours."He announced with sudden perkyness in his girl body tensed as she stared at his back."We cant..."She finnaly choked out thief looked back at her."No one will touch you I promise...you didn't forget who I am already have you?"He asked slowing down too ride next too her."It dosen't matter if your ra himself they'ed still kill me."She muttered as he laughed at her joke."No one dare touch you while I'm around!"He laughed loudly as she looked at him with a look of pure worry."while your around...."She heard her and looked at her straight in her eyes reflected the ruby red of hers makeing in a light hue of red."While I'm 'alive' they will never touch you."He said in a strong blinked twice,her face turned red in turned away with a red heard him laugh at her looked down at her hands.'why....what is going on I should hate him...shouldn't I...?"She asked herself,her hands remmbered what meloni said about boys and laughed too herself.~FLASHBACK~MEloni stood ontop of the bar kicking at a man who had been hitting on her."why do men do that?"Aiji had asked the blond women laughed at her younger sisters question."Because they are drunk or despret...."She sighed while shakeing her head as another man was thrown out."But I thought they were sopose too protect people not use them?"She responded too her older laughed and fell over."No No! shure they can protect you if they chose but you need to learn too protect yourself and look for the man who makes you happy,no matter how baddly he screwed you over."She said too her younger frowned comfused."You wouldn't understand untill it happens,kay?"MEloni laughed ruffeling up the ruby eye'd girls hair."Yah yah..."She laughed with her older sister.~FLASH BACK END~Aiji sighed deeply as the silver haired boy jumped off his horse in the middel of the town that seemed walked over and offered a took it and jumped down.'If meloni told the truth wouldn't that make him....'"Uhhg I Cant Think About That Not With Him!"She yelled the last part theif infront of her jumped and looked at her looked at the ground shakeing her head."ra help me..."she said as the silver haired boy looked at her curiosly."Are you okay aiji?"He asked makeing her look up,she gave a fake smile that looked alittle belive able and muttered an "i'm okay"She walked closely behind him when they entered an were alot of people,all looked at him,then tensed as sudden angry mutter and yelling bursted threw the was pulled closely by the silver haired boy as they walked threw the person spat on her,makeing her shrink they got out the room she shook her head."Told you they wouldn't kill looked up with an annoyed look."Yah thats Sooo great that they'd spit on me theif lead her threw a series of halls and doors,eventually he entered a big room with a huge ,there was only one bed."Umm...She started looking at grinned."I don't bite hard you know."He said turned red and pulled the red cloak that was still on her,closer too her walked over too the bed and sat walked forward,and fell onto the bed sighing."Shure beats the sand."He said as they both laughed."I bet it be nicer if I could get a bath."She said looking at him."You'd have too go by yourself unless you go too a mixed bath.."He said grinning sudden'ly."I'll handle it if you keep an eye out."She asked sighed,disapointed but nodded never the jumped up and danced over too his sat up bent down quickly and pecked him on the blinked once,then twice,then turned giggled and leaves the room too go too the wated outside their room as he got some stuff for the baths.A group of girls came down the hall and daw froze and glared harshly and wlaked briskly to her."How dare you come her flame teller."One of them had the same blond hair as meloni but really long,she had blue was tall and wore a pale dress with floppy walked out the room in time too see the blond smack Aiji across the heard a hissing seconds later all three girls were gone."You okay."came bakuras from behind just nodded as he lead the way too the they got there it was empty,bakura stood outside as aiji sat in the aiji was pushed under the arms and legs being help down as water entered her flailed around triing too throw what ever it was everything went black and soon felt her body go numb,her mind was htoughts repeated theirselves.'Am I dead?'they said,repeating over and over,and never ending echo that whispered in the depths of her heart that was pound made no lungs were aching from the over flowing fluids.'Help'A small voice whispered over the endless cries.'help me I know your there you were sopose too be there I hated you but now I needed you were did you go?'The voice echo'd,aiji soon realised it as her she felt her lips move,then something warm on only feeling,was that tiniest bit of eyes felt heavy with the rest f her wanted too scream,her heart gave a small lungs began too push the fluids up too her forced it up,a small shake of her body aiji endless cries that seemed endless had silenced themselfs.'Its about time you came back...'Her heart stuttered in her mind as aiji weakly opened her eyes too meet silver turned red.'He saved me..?Didn't he hate me just a few days ago?'She asked herself as shee pushed herself looked down,realizeing she had been what she saw made her turn even had been wraped in the same red cloak from looked at him questionly,he only turned away,looking back at the tainted gave a small shocked cry from what she bodies were in the water,from the girls that smacked her in the water was a crimson shade of looked up at him gave a weak smile and stood up,his smile turning too a looked back down at looked her over and chukled too himself."Get dressed,I'll be outside.."He said as he walked out the looked at the water and bodies once more befor bowing her head and began too get she exited the room she saw the theif leaning on the opposite wall shook her head and walked down the hallways back too their couldn't speak too him,her words were stuck in her sore bruised they got too the room the theif waited for her too sit sat on one side of the bed rubbing her neck went too the other side and layed on was smirking too didn't feel safe anymore,more like in danger.'meloni...where are you....I need you...'she thought too herself looking at her hands.~SOMEWHERE IS EGYPT WITH MELONI~**Meloni woke up scratching her head,beside her was her friend,just snoozeing away like there was no job for him too do when he woke chuckled too herself,pokeing his head,makeing him turn over,his eyes half yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes."no matter how many times you wake up like that you still look like a kid."She laughed at her now angered friend."Oh shut up meloni."He muttered,pushing the covers off him,meloni followed suit."If they find you in here again,seto Will kill you."He said pulling on his oh soo purpleish short laughed at his remark as she slipped on her looked at her shakeing his head."You will oneday be killed by him because you do something too make him mad all the time."He said as,just as atem said,seto walked into the room with an angered smiled sheepishly as seto walked briskly to blocked his path,his hands placed out infront of looked at him with a angered walked over too atem and gave a small wave too seto,who glared back."What do you think your doing elizabeth?"Seto asked as meloni's eyes focused sharpy,makeing seto take a small step back."One...its none of your buisness,two...its meloni,seto....also I's like you too know I don't give a rats ass about what you say anymore."She said sharply as atem looked between the both of them sweatdroping."Enough let us go,we have to go too the main hall for buisness."He said urging seto too lead the glared at meloni once mroe and walked looked at meloni,shakeing his head in disaprovement."Why must wego threw this every day?"He asked her with a stern shrugged with a small grin."It's what makes life fun."She responded skiping behind them as they left the walked in silence most of the way as the walked too the main meloni would say hi too a passbying they got too the main room they went along with there normal buisness,meloni sleeping and atem working,and seto being an the time the sun began too lower meloni had finnaly cursed for the eightyfith finnaly smacked her and then began their had too break them up for the fith time,leaveing atem too grow even more of a head the work was done,they headed out too the bedroom chambers."Finnaly,i'm tired of the complaining people,theives are everywhere we cant have people in other peoples houses just too make shure theres no robberies."She said laying on his bed shook his head at her carelessness."And this is why you never made it too a full preiestess your too care free."He said pokeing her stomic makeing her laughed and sat down shruged."Hey thats a good thing,I lighten the tense mood most of the time."She hummed makeing him blink a couple of times befor laughing."Yes I ****guess your right."He closed her eyes and began too hum slightly befor starting a small poem**

People wonder

who I am

People shudder

From where I stand

I looked back at what I pretect

Not knowing wether its there anymore

Laying hopelessly by the tainted door

marked with the falling sighns

the names of ones I held inside

Falling closer

Too the ground

falling face first into ashes

lower lower my heart fell

untill one pulled it up again

but dose he notice at all

only time will tell

only time will tell...

only time will tell.....

When she finished her small songish poem he watched her yawn once more."Who's the one helping?"He asked pokeing her in her side makeing her jump and squeek looked at him and smiled."nonya."She laughed and layed on her side,faceing away from turned her over too face him."Who?"He asked again,makeing her blink once or twice."Non...ya.."She said again,slower and alittle was hardly any space between them as he repeated his turned red and looked away from his shivered as she felt something trailing her collor shuddered lightly,blushing a deep trail led up too her chin slowly going too her stayed like that for a couple of minutes as time ticked by moonlight inched threw the window as the final colors of red drifted he got off her and grinned."wanna answer my question please?"he asked softly as she blushed once more."it should be kinda obviouse now..."She muttered as he laughed and kissed her placed a hand on the side of her head and trailed back too her neck,she moaned softly and shook her head rolled off her and layed next too her."night..."She said distantly as she crawled too the followed and layed next too her."Night night."He said turning his back too her,laying on his did the same and they both fell asleep with what happened replaying threw their side door of their room was seto,grinning sharpy at what he saw."Black mail.."He whispered walking away in acomplishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiji layed there after wakeing for the eighth time that felt the bed shift as the boy next too her rolled over.'What do I do...?'She asked herself,remmembering the dead floating shivered slightly as she saw the empty looking eyes of closed her eyes,she had so mutch too think about too be worrying about the people who tried to Kill turned her head slightly,looking at the silver haired turned on her other side faceing him,his back faceing lifted one finger up slowly,she began to twirl his hair with her body shifted slowly,her fingers stoped,frozen in pulled her fingers away from the silky shifted over now faceing eyes were half open with a comfused smiled sheepishly and shrugged and started too play with his hair watched her still with a very odd twirled it in her fingers jumped slightly when something grabbed her waist and pulled her blinked a couple of times at the just smirked and closed his resumed playing with the silver strands as he fell back too sighed slowly and sat there,letting the silver strands fall threw her frowned at herself.'What am I doing,again with the destractions,I should hate him,I should fear him....but I don't?'She asked herself closeing her eyes slipped off too sleep once more.~LATER THAT MORNING~Aiji opened her eyes too find herself alone in the looked around,rubbing her eyes and yawning kicked off the covers and looked around,It was very quiet,not a sound was heard exseot for the breathing and heart beat of stood up,her dress falling too her rubbed her eyes once more while walking to the opened it and looked out into the hallway."where is he?"She asked her turned away from the door and looked around the cloak was on one of the chairs,his bag,and her stuff too."where the hel did he run off too?"She muttered as she jumped slightly as somethign slithered around her waist."Where did who go?"A voice sighed."Where did You run off too?"She said glanceing at the smirking boy."I didn't wanna wake you up so I went and got breakfest."He said pulling one arm from her waist and grabbing a pouch from his pulled out some bread and waved it infront of her blinked a couple of times think back too last night.'everything is moveing too fast....it might be a crush...and for all I know he could be useing me..'She thought too her self as he walked of too the bed."Might as well get ready,I have too go pick up someone."He said picking up his blinked a couple of times and walked over too her picked them up,throwing them over her sholder so it was dangleing off her followed him outside of the place,he stretched as aiji began too look for the rubbed kuro's neck and hummed a slient pulled at some loose hair and tightened ropes around then turned too the house that bakura went walked slowly over there,still humming the sweet glanced into the place and almost gagged at the smell and were'pleaseing' the guys in the bar,their voices slirred with the smell was thick and strong as mixtures of drinks and many disgusting spotted the silver haired theif talking too the bartennder in low couldn't hear them over all the talking,laughter,and moans.'What buisness dose he have in a place like this?'She thought,turning away from the very graphic turned away from the bar,makeing aiji Quickly dissapear from sight,slipping over too the horses in a matter of exited the bar and saw the women's back too him as he walked over,now grinning."the person I need too meet is in the next town over,it will take us around three days and four nights too make areonly one oaises along the way."He said grabbing his still tired nodded at this and grinned."Race yah."She laughed and then paused."This time which way is it?"She asked,makeing him laugh loudly as he pointed in too her left."That way,and don't goo too far ahead."He said now speeding off befor her,makeing her jump on her horse and speed off behind him.

~With Meloni~Meloni was fummbleing with her dress as she waited for the meeting too come too a she gose too it but this time its about bakura the king of of the time she could care less but this time the said the spotted a girl that looked like aiji from their was paceing the garden,her eyes were wide with they found her she might get if she liked the theif that she is with,she may get beheaded with was scared,she new oneday she'd have too save her sister,but like drove meloni too the brick of couldn't take her little sister too die befor her because of the man she's with.'Please keep her safe,oh ra.'She prayed millions of times,even outloud,which made the preist look at her shook her head,now fumbleing with her locket.'be safe oh please be safe.'She repeated with her head hung mind was raceing deeply as the preist and the pharaoh came out into the all saw how nerves the blond was being,narrowing their eyes they walked forward untill they were infront of her."Your hideing something."Seto said makeing the blond's eyes narrowed into almost slits,makeing them back up slowly."What makes you think that?"Her voice came out in low hiss,makeing it crack and growl lowly at all of all had widen eyes as they stared at the now angered walked over and stood infront of looked at him and frowned."What is it...?"He asked,makeing her glare more."If I told you you would get mad."She muttered,makeing him sigh."Soon you tell me the better..."He said calmly as she now fumbled with her fingers.'Should I..I can trust him right?....right..?..'She thought then thought it over for a couple of more minutes then nodded slowly."The girl your talking about...may be...my..sister.."She said looking as her fingers as they twisted around eachother."My family..were theivs..B-but I wasen't so I wanted to change that..to show my sister to be better.."She lied while pulling the biggest act that may cost her,her own red eyes were now brimming in tears,out of fear for herself,and fear for her sister."You wanted to be..a role modle?"She heard seto mutter under his breath."She nodded slowly and looked at her could see everyones felt alone again,afraid,and like when she had too take care of her sibblings alone,and too leave them and venture out...all flooded down her cheeks as she began too was quiet and no one began too hit the ground in a rapid pace."It's okay..."She heard someone say in a low shook slightly as she felt someone hug her and rubbed her back that night she slept with tears still slideing down her past the first wave,what will she do when she has too leave?She didn't want too,but if this keeps up,it may be goodby.


End file.
